The New Intern
by life4realzz
Summary: A new intern comes to the hospital, and shares all the drama between being attracted to a attending, and getting addicted to the thrill of surgery. Will she succeed at Seattle Grace , and be the intern everyone wants to be, or will she fail and let everyone down?
1. Chapter 1

"I am glad you chose Seattle Grace's program for your career." Chief said to me.

"Thank you chief, I am to." I walked out with the chief behind me. He noticed a girl a little older then I was, standing at the counter.

"Meredith! Meredith, this is your newest intern, Alison Thomas. Alison, this is your resident, Dr. Grey." I extended my hand and Meredith Grey shook it. As chief walked away, back into his office, she asked me, "What kind of experience do you have?"

"Well, I was an intern in a hospital in Chicago." Meredith nodded.

"I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number 1: Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change. Rule number 2: You have pagers...The nurses will page you and you answer those pagers on a run! F: If I'm sleeping don't wake me unless the patient is actually dying. Rule number 4: When I get there the Dying Patient better not be already dead." Then her pager rang. "Rule number 5: When I move - YOU MOVE!" She ran and the rest of her interns followed her at a run. So did I. We got to a patient room and the patient was coding. "Thomas! Can you intubate?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, Dr. Grey." I went over to the patient and intubated her quickly. The other interns looked at me like I had just completed brain surgery.

"Nice job." I thanked her and she told us to go to lunch.

I sat with the other interns. "I'm Lexie," One of them said. They all introduced themselves.

"Hey, I'm Alison. Alison Thomas." I smiled.

"You're lucky that you're with Grey," Lexie smiled. "I'm with Yang. With her, I'm either Lexipedia, or 3."

"Lexipedia?" I asked, laughing.

"Photographic memory."

"Ahh." We ate our lunch. When we got back, Dr. Grey was putting people on different specialties. "Dr. Grey, can I go to neurosurgery?" I asked. "In my old hospital, that was my main specialty."

"Yea, sure go to the head, Dr. Sheppard." She said. I looked on the map for the neuro wing. When I found it, I skipped off to my favorite specialty. I saw a man in a white lab coat, and I walked up to him. He had amazing hair!

"Um, are you Dr. Sheppard?" I asked him.

"Yes I am, can I help you?" He asked.

"Dr. Grey sent me. I am the intern for Neuro."

"Are you new?" He asked. It seemed like I had his full attention now.

"Yes sir." I extended my hand. He shook it. "Alison Thomas." I smiled.

"Derrick Sheppard," He smiled back. "Can you take those charts over there, and take care of the pre-ops and post-ops, please?"

"Yes sir." I did as he asked. "Is there any possibilities of me scrubbing in for a surgery?"

"Possibly. Yea, I have a craniotomy around three, you can scrub in for that."

"Thank you" I said, and I started doing his post and pre-ops.

When I was on the last patient, I started my pre-surgery routine. Taking in deep breaths, and shaking my hands violently. "What the hell are you doing?" Someone asked. I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was a lady who looked as old as Dr. Grey.

"Um, pre-surgery routine." I suggested.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am a new intern… Alison Thomas." I smiled.

"Oh god! Why does this hospital keep bringing in new death machines?" I laughed.

"Are you Yang?" I asked.

"It's Dr. Yang! Who's intern are you?"  
"Dr. Grey's." Before I could finish, she ran out of the room, and I went to scrub in. "Hi, Dr. Sheppard, how is the patient? I didn't look over his chart yet."

"He is fine, other than the fact that he needs a craniotomy," he laughed.

"Okay, will I be, like, doing anything?" I asked.

"You are an intern, so no." His face looked like I was incredibly stupid.

"Oh, I'm sorry, back in Chicago, interns did more than just watch. I've taken out at least two appendixes." I laughed.

"Well, Dr. Thomas, this is not an appendix, this is brain surgery."

All I did was watch. It sucked. And I had to tell someone about it. That's what I do. I talk to random people about random things. And when I talk about it, I don't just talk, I burst. Burst out loud and a lot of times, I start bawling, unable to stop. I hated watching! After the surgery, my pager rang 911 from Dr. Grey. I ran to the ER so that I could get first dibbs on the best trauma.

"What's the case?" I asked Lexie.

"A boat crash. Two boats collided, because the driver had a seizure. Peirce has the driver, Steve has the other driver, and we are waiting for the other victims to arrive in the ambulances."

"Do we know the status of the other victims?"

"Nope, nothing other from what the drivers said, which seems pretty bad. They said that the both the boats… like… blew up!" Right after she said that, we could hear the sirens from around the corner. She and I bolted outside. We saw four ambulances at a racing speed trying to get to the ER doors. When they got there, they backed up so that we could get to the patient. Lexie went to her own ambulance and I went to another one. I opened up the doors and took the clipboard from the paramedic. The patient coded on the way.

"How long was she down?" I asked.

"About five and a half minutes." The paramedic told me. I started doing compressions before I realized I had to do it while he moved the patient into the ER. I jumped on top of the patient and told the paramedics to push her in.

"Dr. Thomas! What are you doing?!" Dr. Yang shouted.

"Saving the patient!" I yelled back. I compressed on her chest as hard as I could. The doctors hooked her up to a monitor and a few minutes later, her heart started beating on its own. I climbed off of her and relaxed for a minute.

The drama had died down a little, and a man came up to me. "Hi, Dr. Thomas. My name is Owen. Dr. Owen Hunt, head of trauma. What you did was great." And then, he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

His smile was absolutely beautiful. It stunned me, and I was almost blinded by it. "Oh, hi. You can call me Alison... Ali." I smiled.

"Ali, would you like to be on my service tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm on call tonight, so yea, sure."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow, have a good night."

"You too!" I smiled and ran to the on call room. I don't know why, but I did. When I got there, I fell into a semi-deep sleep. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. My pager rang. I looked at it. 911; emergency in OR 3. I ran to the surgical floor, which is alot to run. When I got there, I saw a ton of flashing lights and abulances. Enough ambulances to carry a bus full of dying people. "What happened?" I asked Lexie.

"I think... well... I don't know. I know that more ambulances are coming. Maybe a car wreck, or a train collision. Ooh maybe a plane crash!" I laughed.

"Maybe the sky is falling!" I suggested. Lexie laughed to and pulled me outside to help with the abulances. "What happened?" I then asked the paramedic.

"Tornado. North Beacon Hill. Huge. Didn't you hear all the warnings?" He asked. Me and Lexie both shook our heads no. "Well it was bad. And alot of people got hurt. This isn't half." We rolled the patient into the ER. He wasn't bad, so we put him in bed 7, the only bed available. All of the trauma rooms were full except for one. I checked each of them and asked if they needed help.

"Is Hunt back?" The chief was standing there doing compressions in a room full of people.

"I don't know, sir." I said.

"It's your job to find him. Hurry up! We need him here." I sighed, but did what he told me to to. First, I paged him, and I didn't get a page back, but I still needed to find a way to get him to the the hospital. I tried to ask around where he lived, but no one knew.

I was looking for someone else that might know. "Thomas!" Dr. Yang yelled.

"Dr. Yang! Do you know where Dr. Hunt lives? The chief sent me to find him." Dr. Yang's face drooped, as if she was remembering something that she didn't want to remember.

"Um, why would I know where Hunt lives?" She barked.

"I don't know, I was asking everyone. I really need to find Hunt." I smiled. She took out a pack of post-it notes. she used a red pen, and wrote something down. She ripped it off and handed it to me. "Thank you so much!" I grinned and ran to my red Jetta. I hopped into the car and looked at the post-it. It had directions to where I guessed Hunt lived. It took me about five minutes to get to the adress that was written down. I ran out of the car, leaving the key in the igniton, but shutting the door. I pounded on the front door. While I was waiting for Hunt, I got a better look at the place. It was 1st story condo. There were several floors above his, and it looked pretty nice. I was still trying to find a condo for myself to live in. I didn't want to live in my parent's old home, considering I absolutely hated them. Before and after they died.

"Ali?" I didn't notice that Hunt had opened the door and stood there for a few seconds.

"Chief needs you. Huge trauma. Sorry that I had to come here, but Chief told me to find you no matter what." I smiled. I stopped looking at his face and looked at the rest of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I know this is a horrible thing to think, but oh God, he was so hot. And his striped blue and grey pajama pants made him even more hot. And he caught me staring.

"Alright. Do you want to come in while I get ready?" He asked.

"Um... no... I... I'm okay." I said."If you want a ride, I have a car"

"Yeah sure. I will meet you out there in like two minutes." I nodded. I got back into my car, and almost exactly two minutes later, Hunt climbed into the car, wearing a shirt. And normal pants. And shoes. And a jacket. "You're on my service? Aren't you?" He asked, after I pulled out from the garage.

"Yea, but are you going to stay at work?" I asked.

"Might as well." He said. I laughed, understanding where he was coming from. He smiled back. I still loved that smile.

We got back to the hosptital and I parked in the Emergency section so that we could get there fast. "You didn't tell me it was this big of a trauma." He looked around and noticed all of the ambulances.

"Told you. Big trauma. Really big trauma. It was a tornado."

"Oh, yea. I heard about that. We better go." We walked into the emergency room. More like ran. "Ali, meet me in trauma one. I will get you a big trauma." He smiled. I went to trauma one, and the chief was just cleaning up the blood on the ground.

"Yes! Thomas, did you find Hunt?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, he is handling traumas, but we need this room stat." He nodded, and left the room. I finished cleaning the room. Only seconds after it was clean, Hunt pushed a gurny in. "What do we got?" I asked.

"There's a large pole stuck in this guys abdomen. It is really bad, we don't know the status of how the pole got in there, or what it's from. But we can't take it out here. We have to do it in a OR." I nodded. And got to work. The wound was bleeding so heavily that we had used all of the gauze. I used some of the ace bandage to pack the wound so that he wouldn't bleed out so quickly. When Hunt got back, the patient was stable, and the wound wasn't bleeding as bad. "Is that ace bandage?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yea... we ran out of gauze." I smiled. "This was the only thing that I could find."

"You are going to make a great trauma surgeon one day." That made my whole day. Just those words, coming from those lips. Those hot, wet lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Attending...I can't feel this way about an attending. Attendings are the gods of this hospital. Owen was a god. No. No. He's not a god. He is my attending. No, wait AN attending. Not my attending. What am I going to do? I sighed.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lexie asked. I came back to the real world, and stopped thinking aboout Owen.

"Oh, uh, yea.. yes. I'm fine." She looked at me like I was a nut and continued prescribing medicine to her patient. "I am going back to the on-call room, page me if anything pops up." Lexie nodded at me and did her work, smiling.

I slowly walked back to the on-call room, hoping for a code blue. Nothing popped up so i opened the door and went back to sleep. "Ali... Ali... wake up." Someone whispered to me. I forced my tired eyes to open.

"Dr. Hunt?" I questioned.

"You can call me Owen, if you'd like." He smiled that smile I couldn't stop staring at. "Anyway, I have a Percutaneous Nephrolithotomy, you can scrub in. If you want..." He said.

"Yea, I haven't seen one yet," I smiled back.

"Okay. It is scheduled for four o'clock." He left the on-call room and I checked the time. 10:30. My shift started two hours ago, so I had to go. I got out of bed, and pulled on my lab coat. I checked on my patients, and made sure they were all okay. Over all, most of them were stable, but when I got to one of them, he was siezing. Lexie was there, trying to get the siezing under control.

"Hey Lexipedia!" I joked.

"Seriously?" She laughed.

"Ooh guess what? I have a PCNL! Today! At four!" I exclaimed.

"Lucky! That's not fair!" She yelled. "I have to do a bunch of exams!" I laughed, and left the room. I was glad that she was jelous. Not because I got a surgery, because I was the new intern, that wasn't supposed know everything. And I knew more than I was supposed to know as an intern. I loved it. I loved the attention. aI loved the attention from everyone... especially Owen. Owen, Owen, Owen, Owen. Speak of the devil...

"Hey, Ali! Ready for our surgery?" OUR surgery. I liked it!

"Yea, of course. But will I be doing anything? With all due respect, Sheppard said that interns can't do anything. I REALLY want to do something!" I laughed.

"You can do something. If you want you can make the first incision." He suggested.

"Yes! Yay!" I shrieked. "Oh, sorry. I would very much like to make the first incision on our PCNL today." I said very seriously.

"I like you, Thomas." He smiled. I smiled back as he turned and walked away. He liked me. He really liked me. It was probably just as a friend, but he liked me. Which is a whole lot more than I could say about any of my other crushes. I had alot of crushes.

Sooner than later, it was time to scrub in. So I skipped to the scrub room of OR 3. When I got there, the room was being prepped. One of the attendings, his name tag said Alex Korav, told me to prep the patient, so instead of scrubbing in, I met Owen in the patient's room.

"Dr. Thomas! I thought you would be scrubbed in and waiting in the OR." It was protocol to call each other, Doctor.

"Dr. Korav, told me to prep the patient. I just finished." I smiled. He nodded and explained all the risks of the surgery again. He explained that if the patient didn't have this surgery, they would die. The patient understood the risk, so we needed to get started. We rolled her into the OR. "Scalpel." I ordered the scrub nurse. She handed me the surgical instrument.

"Now, make an incision, about one and a half centimeters. Right... there." He pointed right to where I should make the incison. I took the instrument and made a cut, right where I was supposed to. "Dr. Thomas. That was great." He smiled. I watched him do the rest of the surgey in peace, with no complications. It was awesome! He really was a god! I left the OR, after the surgery, and by then it was around eight, and my shift was almost over.

I was about to walk out the spinning doors of the hospital, when Owen steppped in front of me, blocking me from the outside. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hey, you did great today. I love watching you work." Did I really just say that? Oh god, I did.

"You did too. Coming, from a first year, that was a great insision." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Do you, maybe, want to get a drink?" He asked. He asked. He asked me if I wanted to get a drink. Like I had to think about my answer.

"Yes!" I answered, a little to fast. "I uh, mean, yea. sure." I laughed. He walked out of the hospital with me.


	4. Chapter 4

"So wait, you and Yang?" I exclaimed.

"Suprise!" He laughed.

"That's how she knew where you live!" I realized. We were sitting at a bar, drinking beer and laughing.

"Yea, that is how she knows that. We broke up about a month ago. She's all dark, and twisty, as she says. You know Meredith Grey? They're best friends." He laughed and placed his hand on my leg. It tingled, in a good way. I sipped my beer as I laughed.

"My sister, she is like that." I said. "She is always trying to kill herself. She succeeded." I said, telling him about my dead sister.

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, how did she end up dying?" He looked genuiely sorry.

"She drowned herself. In the bathtub. She let it fill all the way to the top, then took pills to make her fall asleep." I tried to choke back tears, but one leaked, and he lifted his hand and wiped away the tear. His hand fell back down to my leg. "I should get going." I smiled, not moving a muscle.

"No, don't go. I bet you're tired, but don't go. I'm having fun." He smiled my favorite smile.

"I am having fun too! Like you said, I am just tired. I'll stay, but not for to long." I laughed.

"One more beer. That's it. I promise." I nodded and ordered us two more beers. We didn't talk about anything to deep, or to sentimental. That was good, I didn't want to make our date anymore complicated then it already was.

Since he didn't have a car, I drove him home. When we got to his condo, I got out of the car, and walked him to the door. "Aren't I the one that's supposed to be dropping you off?" He asked. "Aren't I supposed to kiss you goodnight and try to get into your pants?"

"Are you?" I laughed. He reached across the little space between us and grabbed my hand.

"Yea. So... do you want to come in?" He asked.

"I can't. I want to... I have to get back to my parent's house." I smiled. I saw the look on his face. "I don't live with them, I just live in their house. They're dead, and I am kinda looking for a new place to live. Parent's dead house, not so soothing." I laughed.

"Okay. I was just wondering, do you have any one?" He asked. Truth was, I didn't really. I mean, I have a brother, I don't talk to him. And my parents and sister was dead. My parents were only childs.

"Yea. I have a brother. Aunts, uncles, we're so close." I lied, smiling.

"Oh that's good. Alright, well goodnight,Ali." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Such a gentleman!

"Night, Owen." I smiled and backed away from his condo.

The next morning, my alarm clock rang at six, like it always did. It gives me a chance to get ready, and get in on time for rounds. I wanted to be on Owen's service again, but if I wasn't I'd live. Sort of. Well, I'd get off with a few injuries. So today, maybe, I did my hair a little special. I curled my normally straight, long, dark blonde hair. And I put on alot more makeup than I normally do. I put on my good scrubs and set off for work.

When I got there, rounds were just about to start. I gathered around the patient with the other interns. I squeezed in next to Lexie. "Who wants to present?" Dr. Grey stood next to Dr. Yang.

"I will!" I called, along with several other interns.

"Thomas!" Dr. Grey called on me. I walked up to the patient's bedside.

"Mary Stouch, age 32, suffering from a aortic aneurysm." I said

"Treatment plan?" Yang ordered.

"Uh..." I racked my brain. I didn't know. "I'm sorry, Dr. Yang. I forget..."

"You forget? What are you going to do when you have a patient laying open on the operating table, and you forget how to stop a bleed, and the patient dies?" She barked. I bent my head down in embarassment. "Anyone else know?" Someone answered her. I can't believe I slipped up. For the rest of rounds, I was off my game. I answered questions wrong, and I didn't save any coding lives. After rounds, Dr. Grey was assingning our services. Thankfully, Owen requested me, and I was on his service.

"Ugh!" I groaned when I met Owen in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked, after I had threw my face in my hands and sighed.

"I just like, tanked rounds! I don't understand how I forgot!" I cried.

"Your hair looks pretty." He smiled. Trying to distract me from my troubles. It worked. Then, it stopped working, and I burst into tears. "No, no, no, no, please don't cry! Was it me? Did I say something? Was it me?" He asked.

"No, it wasn't you, but, it was just, everyone! And Yang, she has been up my butt, and... I'm sorry. I've been so whiney." He laughed.

"It's okay. Trust me. I have needed someone to talk to." He looked at me with his bluish eyes and smiled at me with those pinkish lips. I loved it!

"Me too. I've been kinda lonely lately." I smiled, and put my hand on top of his. "I need to cut! I need a big, nasty, bloody, surgery to scrub in on. I really, really do!" I bursted.

"I will try, and find you one. I promise." That is the second time that he promised me something. He was good at making promises.

"Okay." I sighed. Our pagers buzzed at the same time. "Yay! 911 to the pit!"

As we ran, we chatted. "You know, ortho, and cardio, wouldn't really be that excited about the pit. That's how I know you are meant for trauma." Meant for trauma... I liked it. More like, made for Owen. I laughed to myself, about what I had thought. "What's so funny?" Owen asked.

"Nothing. I am fine." We continued to run all the way down to the pit. I assigned myself to the worst patient I saw. She had a high risk of colon cancer, and her scans showed that she needed a colonoscopy. Semi- bloody surgery. I ran to Owen. "Dr. Hunt, look at this women's scans. I think she needs a colonoscopy. She could have colon cancer." I said.

"Okay, but I think I have a better surgery. I know that it's not your thing, but you said you wanted a bloody surgery, and I got you one. It is a spinal stenosis operation. You will work with me, Dr. Sheppard, and Dr. Torres. " His smile was so big, you could tell he was excited to work with us.I returned the big smile.

"I can't thank you enough! You know, if we were to date, I wouldn't be using you for the surgeries, but it would be an amazing bonus!"I couldn't stop myself from mentioning us dating.

"We have to get back to the trauma room." He changed the subject, smiling. We got the trauma patient stable, and prepped him for surgery. I was exited. So exited. Even though, spines weren't my thing, I was still excited. Dr. Sheppard didn't let me so anything, but it was fun anyway. I loved watching Owen work, and he worked so gracefully, even though the patient was coding through the whole surgery. But the patient was alive after. Thank god, because, I was the one that had to deliver the news to the family.

"Mr. Holt, your wife made it through the surgery, and we fixed her spine. She is okay." I grinned my, "everything is okay" grin.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Thomas." He smile was big as he shook my hand. I led Mr. Holt to the patient's room, and I did a basic exam for her post-ops.

"You're a good watcher, Dr. Thomas." I turned around. Owen stood in the doorway of the room smiling at me.

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt, but I think I go better with trauma, if you ask me." I grinned back.


End file.
